


Rare Pleasures

by Franzi (Ducrion)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducrion/pseuds/Franzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian prepares a really special treat for himself.</p><p>Originally published on August 3, 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Pleasures

Chicken.

That's what most people say the meat tastes like when they eat it for the first time. Usually, Caspian doesn't tell them what it is that they are eating. Not until the last moment - he enjoys the look in his enemies' eyes when they realise that they've just eaten their loved son or their treasured husband. That's only topped by the realisation that soon, they will meet a similar fate.

This is not Caspian's favourite meal, though. Only a few people can tell the difference between the meat of a willing and an unwilling victim. It's the last bout of fright, this last moment where they try to fight the inevitable - no, Caspian doesn't particularly like the taste of fear this adds to the meat. 

The boy whose life he's just about to end - he is different. He didn't fear him, he didn't fight him. 

Caspian found him in a club earlier this evening. He was screaming submission - just perfect for what he was looking for. Alex - that was, is, his name. 

He's young, maybe about twenty years old. Caspian purrs as he runs his hands over Alex' spread thighs, feeling the young, soft, unmarred flesh under his fingers, kneading it. The boy is tied down to the table, facing up - Caspian likes to see the light in their eyes fade, the frozen smile on their face as their body gives up. 

Caspian reaches for his knife to make another cut in the boy's stomach, deeper this time, letting the warm blood flow over his hand. "Beautiful," he growls as the boy's scream fills the room. He lifts his hand to lick the boy's blood off his hand, moaning at the taste. The fact that Alex isn't protesting, isn't trying to escape, only makes this better. To tell the truth, Caspian never understood why some people just let it happen, just let him end their life. Not that he cares much as long as he gets what he wants. 

He leans over to bite down at a spot at the base of the boy's throat, causing Alex to moan and arch his body, just as Caspian is plunging into him, burying his erection in the tight heat. There's just something about a young boy like this bucking underneath him, sweating, moaning and whimpering from the pain and the pleasure Caspian is giving him. 

He curls his free hand around the boy's cock, finding it hard. Raising an eyebrow at that, amused about it, Caspian starts to stroke Alex, teasing him. This is perfect, a really rare find. As the boy clenches around him and cries out in ecstasy, Caspian is pushed over that edge. He growls as he comes inside Alex' body, filling him. 

It doesn't take long for him to recover, and he's still breathing hard as he lifts the knife again and holds it over the boy's heart. He's been a good one, he doesn't deserve to suffer for too long. "Come," he whispers before he captures Alex' mouth, kissing him deeply, biting hard to taste his blood, taking Alex' breath as the boy tenses underneath him, his warm semen splashing over both of their bellies. 

Caspian savours this for just one moment longer before he finally thrusts the knife deep between the sweet boy's ribs. He pulls back, watching his face in the moment of death, stroking him all over, cooing and easing him into the darkness. 

Tonight will be a feast indeed. The boy was still young, his meat will still be tender. It will taste sweet, not as coppery as fear can make it taste.

It's a pity that boys like him are such a rarity.


End file.
